


The 14000606th Possibility

by RhawShooter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhawShooter/pseuds/RhawShooter
Summary: Post A4, both Dr. Strange and Ironman were back to 2016.





	1. Reunion

Stark had already realized that the one and only way to win was right here in front of him even before he saw Strange raise that trembling forefinger. His only hesitation was not so sure if he could survive long enough to snap a finger with his ordinary human body.

All right, he lied. One more consideration, besides being genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, he’s now a husband and a daddy, and his little Morgan loved him three thousand.

But Strange raised his forefinger.

Damn. Stark gave himself a wry smile in mind. He’d spent five whole years trying to figure out why had Strange chosen to break his oath handing out the mind stone just to keep him alive, now he had a clue, finally.

Fair enough. He’s Ironman after all, wasn’t he?

He did what he should do, snapped that finger properly, and then lost consciousness in Pepper’s tender voice, feeling so relieved. “Tony, you could rest now.”

Yet the next second he was waken up again by a sharp pain, caused by Steve Rogers, who just smashed the arc reactor on his chest with Captain America’s shield.

He spent another several seconds looking at Captain America in the eyes and finally started to realize where he was.

Damn. He cursed in mind. Being the hero just saved the universe, didn’t he deserve the right to have some rest?

Too busy sighing that he dared to mess with time, and time was now messing with him back, Stark just watched Captain America and Winter Soldier support each other and leave, without saying any words this time.

Stark hadn’t paid any attention to his own situation until the figures of the two super soldiers totally disappeared from his eyesight.

So he’s back to 2016, and this time he didn’t equip himself with time travel GPS, ark reactor was no longer functioning, Friday couldn’t response, his body was covered with plenty of bruises, some severe injuries, probably broke several ribs as well.

Great.

Before he could remember how had he gotten away from the same situation last time, a portal with orange-golden border suddenly appeared from nowhere.

“That’s a little different.” Stark mumbled to himself.

The next moment he saw the Master of Mystic Arts in the red cloak appeared from the other side of the portal.

“Tony!” Strange hurried up to him, “So sorry I’m late.”

“So we’re calling each other’s first name now?” Stark blinked, realizing that something was indeed different this time. He then lost consciousness reassuringly.

Dr. Christine Palmer was a beautiful, capable and independent woman. The days knowing and dating Steve Strange taught her one thing: the world was existing for him, at least in his mind.

Honestly, Christine disliked the man’s egoism very much, yet she couldn’t stop herself from being a little obsessed with the man himself. After all, the man with two doctoral degrees and a pair of gifted hands did have enough reasons to be conceited and arrogant. The incomparable self-confidence was precisely what made him charming.

So Christine had already prepared that he might break down after finding out what he’d lost after a severe car accident.

However, Strange was surprisingly calm. Staring at his now trembling hands, the man hadn’t shown much upset or frustration. On the contrary, he’s remarkably peaceful, as if deep in thought.

Christine felt even more worried, since the man she knew would never give up hope so easily. “Stephen?” She touched his arm carefully, “say something, okay? You’re worrying me.”

The man finally moved his sight onto her face.

“I’m fine, really.” He smiled, “losing hands isn’t the end of the world, it may be just another beginning.”

Christine opened her mouth but had nothing to say. He just took her line. And the only reason she hadn’t used it was she didn’t have the heart to break his last hope at this moment.

“Let’s face it.” Her being stuttered pleased Strange, “the only one who could save these hands is me, well, was me.”

“Now this narcissist is the man I know.” Christine chuckled, “honestly, Stephen, you surprised me. I thought…”

“I couldn’t accept the fact that I’ll never be able to pick up a scalpel?” Strange completed her words.

“Stephen, there’s other way to save lives.” Christine said softly.

“Yes, there’s other way to save lives.” The smile on Strange’ face became a little more complicated, “I don’t know which way yet, but I’ll keep looking.”

Strange recovered quickly. Soon he’s be allowed to check out from hospital, sadly with a pair of trembling hands of course. He bade farewell to Christine the day he left hospital, saying he’s going to make a long trip.

“Try not to be too disappointed next time we meet, doctor.” He made an inside joke, “I might have to downgrade to master just to get a job.”

Christine didn't really understand his double meaning, but she’s a girl with proper sense of humor. “Actually, all a girl would care is if you're still bachelor.”

“That’s more than enough, Christine. Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.” Strange said sincerely, gently pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Christine managed to smile back. What Strange didn’t say it out aloud was “Sorry I couldn’t tell you more.”

He trusted Christine for sure, he just hadn’t figured out what exactly had happened yet. That’s why he booked a flight to Kathmandu as soon as he could walk, the only place may he find the answer as far as he knew.

All the 14000605 possibilities he’d seen in Titan were in the future, but not in the past. Back then he didn’t think it’s necessary to go back to early in 2016 when he hadn’t known anything about mystic arts. These days in bed he’d gathered enough public information about earth’s mightiest heroes. SHIELD had already broken apart, the tragedy at Sokovia had already sadly happened, but the avengers hadn’t fought each other at Frankfurt airport yet, and civilians came from Wakanda hadn’t yet suffered from bomb explosion at Lagos, either.

Maybe this was the 14000606th possibility, maybe this time he didn’t have to face the extreme trolley problem, to decide half of the lives in this universe weighing more than one man’ life, even though the man himself agreed to his decision with no hesitation.

Strange moved as fast as he could. He wasted no time to become the Ancient One’s protégé again, to be able to use the time stone again, and to stop Dormammu’s scheme again. He also successfully prevented the tragedy would’ve caused by Scarlet Witch’s unstable power at Lagos. As a happy consequence, the old king of Wakanda was still alive, and the Sokovia Accord hadn’t become a public topic yet.

But no matter how hard had he tried, the Ancient One had still died. Ironically, he finally realized he himself was the real cause to her death. The Ancient One would’ve never abandoned earth without protection of the Master of Mystic Arts, not until she had a qualified successor.

He also failed to repress the rupture between Ironman and Captain America at Siberia. Between Dormammu and Zemo, he had no choice but to deal with the former first.

When he finally took care of Dormammu, sent himself to Siberia to find Tony Stark, all he could see was a broken Ironman lying down on the ground, mumbling “So we’re calling each other’s first name now?” just before falling into a comma.

There’s a second Strange doubted if he could make anything different this time, since the day he got himself into the car accident was the Groundhog Day.

He couldn’t save the life of the Ancient One. No matter how powerful he was, her destination had been decided the moment he appeared in front of her.

He couldn’t stop Ironman and Captain America turning against each other. No matter how powerful he was, he couldn’t change people’s minds.

No matter how powerful he was, again, between the world and Tony Stark, he had to decide that the latter was expendable.  

This was so pathetic that it’s even laughable. Like it’s not enough to turn a materialist into the Master of Mystic Arts, he also had to surrender to fatalism.

Except Stephen Strange could die painfully again and again and again to repel Dormammu, could disappear into dust again and again and again to defeat Thanos, could never give up without a fight.

Pain was his old friend.


	2. Identification

Christine wasn’t a girl lacking of courage or imagination. And through emails she’s not totally blank about what Strange had done since their last meet. Yet still, it’s beyond her knowledge the next time they met.

She was at home, just back from another exhausting day at hospital, trying to make herself a pot of hot milk. Suddenly a portal with an orange-golden boarder appeared from nowhere, and Strange showed up from the other side of the portal before she could show any sign of shock.

It took Christine a while to finally calm herself down. “Nice beard, Stephen.” She greeted drily to the man dressed in blue rope and red cloak, “But last time I check, today isn’t Halloween.” This was the best she could do.

“I’m sorry for the surprise, Christine.” Strange said quickly in his low voice, “but it’s emergency. A patient with serious injuries needs your help right now.” He made a gesture to show her the way to the other side of the portal, over there it was a large medical room, in which someone’s lying in bed.

“All right. But you’ll gonna have a lot to explain later.” Following his lead, Christine passed through the portal. She’s still confused, but it’s more important right now to save someone’s life.

Strange had more than enough medical training to deal with injuries caused by a fight, meanwhile Christine provided a pair of steady hands and years of experience at ER. It didn’t take too long for them to get everything in control.

“He’ll survive.” She announced.

“Thank you, Christine. The earth owes you a favor.” Strange said, still gazing at the holographic medical report of the patient. Tony Stark had a long list of health problem besides all the injuries caused by the fight with Captain America.

“Long-term unhealthy lifestyle and terrible mental state.” Christine concluded briefly. “It’s not our area, Stephen.” The Dr. Strange she knew would never allow a man abusing his own body like this to be his patient, big risk to his perfect reputation after all.

“Apparently.” Strange eventually closed the medical report and met her in the eyes.

“Explain.” She asked briefly.

The red cloak flew back to Strange’s shoulder at the moment. Christine blinked, trying to persuade herself it’s not an illusion caused by several consecutive night shifts.

So Strange was a sorcerer now. The portal and the cloak were the proof she needed. Now his job was to protect the earth from bad guys with magic power, and his title was the Master of Mystic Arts.

“Oh, cool.” Christine tried her best to digest all the information. “so Master, how much did they pay you to agree to downgrade？” She joked drily.

“Honestly? Nothing.” Strange shrugged.

“Sounds like you need a part-time job.” Christine glanced at the patient in bed, “since the patient is the famous Tony Stark, and the medical equipment here are at least ten years ahead of those in the best hospital in New York, correct me if I’m wrong, but we’re at the Avenger’s medical room.”

“Correct.”

“So you’re working for the Avengers too.” Christine teased. “Nice part-time job. It’s well known that Mr. Stark is a generous man.”

“They can’t afford me.” Strange scoffed. The only reason they’re here instead of hospital was that Stark made the request when he was briefly awake, and Strange had to agree it was indeed a proper place with better equipment and privacy.

Before she went back home through another portal, Christine asked one last question. “Since you’re a powerful sorcerer right now, your hands…?”

Strange managed to smile in a self-deprecating way. “Being a doctor without any power, or being a master with terrible signature. No middle ground.”

Christine froze for a moment, and then managed to smile back. “Obviously you’ve made your choice.” She pressed a kiss on Strange’s cheek, “I should thank you on behalf of civilians, Master of Mystic Arts, the earth is lucky to have you.”

She turned back and went through the portal. The cloak lifted a corner and waved sadly to her back.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Strange flapped it down.

“You know, they’re saying there’re plenty of superheroes, but there’s only one Ironman.”

It’s Stark’s voice, weak but arrogant. Strange turned back quickly, realizing that the patient had opened his eyes for a while.

“Don’t look at me like that, doc.” Stark winked at him, “you’ve already read my medical report, my tolerance to tranquillizer shouldn’t be news to you.”

“When did you wake up?” Strange frowned.

“Early enough to witness the sad parting.” Stark mocked Strange’s low voice in an exaggerate way, “Oh，Christine, I’m a superhero, I have a world to save, and I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. So I’m sorry we can’t be together. You know it’s bullshit, right?”

“Shut up.” Strange demanded briefly. But Stark glanced that the cloak quietly gestured a thumb up to him.

“See, even your cloakie agrees with me.” Stark complacently lifted a hand pointing at the cloak, and then started to cough fiercely. The unwise move caused a sudden pain in his chest.

“Keep ignoring doctor’s order, you’ll gonna have to lie here much longer, Stark.” Strange said evenly when he approached to the bed to help the intractable patient ease his pain.

“I thought we’re calling each other’s first name now, Stephen?” Stark said as soon as he could speak again, studiously pronounced Strange’s first name much heavier.

Strange didn’t reply at once. He slowly sat back at the chair near the bed in a calm and composed way. Meanwhile the cloak flew to Stark, helping him lift his upper body up a little.

“Thank you cloakie. You’re much more helpful than Dummy.” Stark was amused. This position between lying and sitting is much easier for him to engage in a conversation.

“Since you’re obviously eager to talk, then let’s talk.” Strange said evenly, “Mr. Stark, when you saw me earlier, you’d already known me, apparently, but you seemed surprised by the fact that I knew you too. Mind to explain why?”

“Oh please, call me Tony, I insist.” Stark said casually, patting the cloak rubbing his beard, “You tell me, doc, since you’re the one who has the Time Stone. And I haven’t asked why did you suddenly appear at Siberia from nowhere, and obviously had already expected what had happened.”

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Strange narrowed his eyes, “You know the Time Stone?”

“I also know there’re five more infinity stones, get them all and snap a finger then you can get whatever you want.” Stark said impatiently, “I sincerely suggest you, doc, use your Time Stone to see the future, it’ll save us a lot of time. After all it’s you who told me the fate of the universe was at stake when we first met.”

Strange paused a little while by surprise. Then slowly the corner of his lips uplifted a subtle angle.

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts is a bit chalky.” He said evenly.

And it’s Stark’s turn to pause by surprise. But soon the corner of his lips uplifted a similar subtle angle.

“What is your job exactly besides making balloon animals?” He challenged.

“Protecting your reality, douchebag.”

“Remind me how may possible outcomes in the future had you seen in Titan?”

“Fourteen million six hundred and five.”

“And how many had we won?”

Stark regret the moment the words slipped out. But it’s too late. The pleasant process of identity reconfirmation got cut off bluntly by his silly question.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Strange finally spoke after a long pause, much slower and deeper than usual, “there’s no other way.”  


Stark dragged a pillow from behind and threw it to him.

“Now we’re even.” He announced.


	3. Quarrel

Things became easy after Ironman and Dr. Strange reconfirmed each other’s identity.

Despite what had happened in Siberia, damage caused by Zemo was controlled in a very limited range this time. 

Thanks to Dr. Strange, civilians from Wakanda hadn’t suffered from the bomb explosion accidently caused by Scarlet Witch. And it brought a series of happy consequences, such as the old king of Wakanda was still alive, Winter soldier was still under the radar, Captain America wasn’t accused to be his accomplice, He and Hawkeye, Black Widow, Antman, Scarlet Witch and Falcon were still superheroes instead of refugees to the public. And War Machine still had his legs since there had been no fight happened at Frankfurt airport.

So far, Sokovia Accord hadn’t been a public topic yet, and the difference inside the Avengers was still in control. What happened in Siberia was purely personal, and all the four insiders had a tacit agreement that nobody else needed to know anything about it. 

“So basically, the Avengers is still fully functioning.” Stark concluded happily, “we also know where each and every stone is, and there’re plenty of fresh blood waiting to join us. Not bad, doc.”

Strange looked at him deeply with mixed feelings.

Stark gave him all the credit for the situation right now. But both of them knew the one who could keep it at the right way was Stark. He’d have to put aside his hatred to Winter Soldier who murdered his parents, forgive Captain America who smashed the shield to him, mediate with Security Council on behalf of the Avengers, remedy collateral damage caused by the Avengers’ actions, spend his resource on recruiting superheroes and collecting infinity stones all over the universe. And in the end, if none of those worked, he’d have to snap that god damn finger himself. 

And that’s exactly why he seemed so light-hearted. He knew no matter how badly it might become in the future, he still had the ultimate option, himself. 

“Stop looking at me like that, doc.” Stark complained, “you’re creeping me out.”

“Sorry I couldn’t find Zemo earlier in time.” Strange said in a low voice, “otherwise we could’ve had an even better situation.”

“First of all, his role in the whole thing was top secret. And you’re not an all-seen-all-known god.” Stark shook his forefinger, “and second, one more sorry and I’ll take back every right you have on Friday.”

“You know that couldn’t keep me away from this room.” Strange chuckled.

“All right. Plan B.” Stark rolled his eyes, “tell me why were you late to the party in Siberia.”

“As you said, I’m not an all-seen-all-known god.” Strange said perfunctorily. It’s obvious he didn’t like the topic.

“You know what, Doc? After you traded my life with the Time Stone in Titan, I spent the next five years to find why.” Stark looked at him thoughtfully and said. 

Strange opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Stark aimed at him with his right hand, which was covered instantly with an armored laser gun. “I swear to god, Stephen, one more sorry and I’ll boom you off, literally.”

After successfully shutting up the sorcerer, Stark continued his words: “Five years was long enough for me to find something about mystic arts, and no mention you’re a notorious bastard in New York’s medical circle. So believe me, doc, I know about you much more than you think.”

“So?” Strange arched an eyebrow.

“So, would you mind to explain the abnormal energy oscillations in Hongkong the same day when we met later in Siberia?” Stark said deliberately, “by the way, last time when we detected that kind of energy oscillations in Hongkong, we thought the whole city had sunk into the ocean. But when we arrived, everything was safe and sound. So did this time.”

“No comment.” Strange avoided his piercing stare. He didn’t mind to experience the whole Dormammu thing twice just to keep the earth safe, but truth to be told, it’s really not something deserved to memorize or to share.

“Listen, Stephen, you’re the one who could find the only chance to defeat Thanos, and I believe in you without any reservation, even it meant I had to die.” Stark said slowly. 

Strange looked back at him and narrowed eyes: “You just forbade me to apologize for it, and now you’re playing that card?”

“And we both know I’ll success.” Stark gave him a triumphant glance, “back to the topic, doc. Trust is a two-way thing. I confess I know about Dormammu, as well as he’s an evil lord of the dark dimension or something like that, a textbook super villain in short. And now it’s your turn to confess.”

“Fine. You’re right to blame Dormammu for me being late to the party in Siberia that day.” Strange sighed, “But sorry to disappoint you, it’s not that kind of glory moment to defeat some super villain. I just went to bargain with him.”

“Bargain for what?”

“He retreated from the earth and never came back, or got stuck in a time circle and never got away.”

“The magical effect of the Time Stone, very clever.” Stark praised with a clicked of the tongue, but soon frowned, “how did he know he’d been stuck? I mean like civilians in Hongkong didn’t know their city had been through a massive catastrophe, right? Creatures live in the dimension of time couldn’t be aware of it, we just experience it.”

“You get the point.” Strange smiled, “We live in the dimension of time, but Dormammu lives above it. I didn’t know it’s a circle. He knew.”

“Now it makes sense.” Stark nodded, “so you entered into the time circle, too.”

“I had to bargain with him. Didn’t I?” Strange shrugged. 

“How’s it going then?”

“We exchanged each other’s opinions frankly.”

“So you disagreed with each other and fought.” Stark translated his words precisely, “and then?”

“I’m here, he’s not.” Strange answered evenly. 

“Nice job.” Stark looked at him with complex feelings. 

“Now it’s my turn to say that, Tony.” Strange frowned, “Stop looking at me like that, you’re creeping me out.”

“You know I’ve been troubled with insomnia, right?” Stark changed the topic suddenly.

“And with serious anxiety. The good news is you’re getting better lately, Friday told me you’ve frequently woken up from nightmares before, but it didn’t happen in the last several days.” Strange was obviously happy to change the topic, “I strongly hope the visible progress would encourage you to keep to the regular schedule and healthy diet.”

“Thanks to the good doctor.” Stark said sarcastically, “But you know what, doc? When I couldn’t sleep at night, you’re having nightmares.”

Strange said nothing, yet his normally even face couldn’t help but show a slight sign of anger.

“You’re the person with the most self-control I’ve ever met, Stephen. I didn’t even realize that you’re having nightmares.” Stark said slowly, “Until Friday detected your signs.”

During the past a few days, Strange put up for the nights at Stark’s workshop frequently, since they both agreed that it’s not a good idea to leak out any information at the moment before they thought the whole Thanos thing through, while being the successor of the Ancient One Strange was very busy at daytime, and Stark needed private nurse at night. 

For a moment Strange couldn’t decide whether should he feel grateful for being repeatedly rescued from nightmares or resentful for being put into the embarrassment at the moment. Now he finally understood why Stark frequently used his insomnia as excuse to wake him up in the midnights to discuss about another brilliant plan to defeat Thanos or just simply to ask him to perform some mystic tricks for research.

“Talk to me, Stephen.” Stark met him in the eyes, “No intention to flatter myself, but everything being considered, I think I’m the one you could trust the most in the world right now. And trust me, I have more than enough experience of dealing with mental issues to share.”

“I thought I’m the doctor between us.” 

“No offence but I’m pretty sure doctors could provide very little help to our cases.” Stark opened his arms, “come on, trust a Stark.”

“Why do you care?” Strange frowned, “I don’t think it’s relevant to our object.”

“On the contrary, very relevant.” Stark shook his head, “Remember Ultron?”

“I’m not you.” Strange scoffed.

“But you’re quite like me back then, at a very dangerous edge.” Stark’s face turned solemn, “anxious, guilty, blaming everything to yourself, eager to do more to remedy damages or to prevent bad things. And that’s exactly why had Ultron come into the world.”

Strange avoided his eyesight. 

Damn, he’s right. 

“Honestly, I don’t understand why’re you still so anxious, doc.” Stark tried to cheer him up, “even at the worst situation we still managed to save the universe, right? No mention we’re at a much better place right now.”

“You snapped that finger, not me.” Strange said in a low voice.

“On your lead. You’re the boss.” Stark smiled, “and correct me if I’m wrong, but among all those 14000605 possibilities, you’d tried at least a million times to snap that finger yourself. But sorry, the honor belongs to Ironman.”  
His last sentence successfully amused Strange. “You’re an irredeemable narcissist, Tony.” 

“Being a narcissist, and considering the uncountable times of your trying to apologize, I have reason to believe that a huge part of your guilt is at me.” Stark said sarcastically, “so basically you think half of the universe should thank you for you making the most difficult choice. No offence, doc, but you’re the ultimate narcissist. Look, I’m the Master of Mystic Arts, I made the rightest decision to save the universe, and I feel sorry for those who had to be sacrificed. Admit it, Strange, guilt at me is just to make yourself feel better, so that you can still be the moral saint. God, you’re even worse than Cap.”

Strange was shocked by the caustic comment for a while. Expressions on his face changed quickly and finally stopped at being sarcastic. He applauded drily: “Finally, you spoke your mind. And I have to admit you’re mostly right. The only mistake was, sorry to disappoint you, but my conscience was clear for your sacrifice. In case you haven’t noticed, Mr. Stark, we were at war. Natasha Romanoff who sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone, and each and every warrior and sorcerer who died in the war deserved as much glory as you. Don’t even think a second you’re the only hero.” 

“Fair enough. We all could die only once after all.” Stark grumbled.

“Since it’s obviously the truth time, you’re curious about my nightmares, right? Now let me tell the whole truth.” Strange gave a brittle laugh and continued, “Your unspoken suspicion was right. I couldn’t defeat Dormammu, I just got killed by him for several thousand times until he got bored. I thought it’s the worst memory one could ever had, but what I saw in Titan broke the record. Among all the 14000605 futures, Tony, you never survived long enough to accompany Morgan to grow up. In fact, you’re so eager to court death in each and every future that most times she never had a chance to be born. If you must give me the credit for defeating Thanos, then the one who should thank me the most wasn’t anyone else in this universe but you, Tony Stark. All the anxiety and guilt I have right now are because of the fact that I didn’t choose the best result at all, but the most merciful end of you.”

After Strange finished his words, the room fell into a long silence. 

Until Stark broke the silence with a magnanimous smile: “Wow, that’s a surprise. Anyway, I think I should say this on behalf of myself, Stephen, thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

Strange finally regained his normal composure after bursting out. And Stark’s unexpected reaction helped him start to realize he just fell into the trap. “You said those words on purpose.” He accused. 

“Indeed.” Stark winked at him, “feeling better now?”

Strange made a small motion with his finger. The Cloak quickly took the hint and flew to attack the man on the opposite side with triumphant smile. 

After enjoying the sight of Stark wrestling with the Cloak for quite a while, the Master the Mystic Arts finally announced with imperceptible joy: “Now we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading this note, which means you probably have read the words above. It means a lot to me, truly. This isn't the first time I write something for my favorite characters, but it's the first time I try to write it in English.  
> In fact, I've finished the whole story, which in my crazy mind all the characters were played by the charming screen figures, and all the lines were said with theire charming voices in English. But I was afraid that my poor grammar would make the whole thing looked like a joke or even worse, so I did the safe thing, writing in my native language.  
> I thought I'd keep it that way until several days ago a forigen reader sent me a message to ask for my authorizaiton to translate it into another language. This message motivated me to try to do the translation thing myself, or more exactly, try to rewrite the story in English.  
> Of course I'm still not sure if there's any (or plenty of) grammar error above, but I did it anyway. Please feel free to correct me, it would be very helpful. And if you decide they're tolerable, enjoy the story.  
> Thank you again.


End file.
